Enemies or Not?
by XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX
Summary: The Boltons and Montezes have always been enemies. Their children supposedly hate other, but what happens behind closed doors? Twoshot, Gabriella centric, TROYELLA
1. Enemies or Not

**Enemies or Not?**

**It's a little M but not much.**

**Summary: The Boltons and Montezes have always been enemies. Their children supposedly hate other, but what happens behind closed doors? Two-shot, Gabriella centric, TROYELLA**

* * *

I was woke up by a loud beeping sound on Friday, which I assumed to be my alarm clock. I groaned as I turned it off and got out of bed to get ready for school. 'Great another day to fight with Bolton.' 

After I took my shower I got dressed in skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and black flats. I went downstairs and saw my mom, dad, and sister in the kitchen. **(Gabriella's a senior and her sister is a freshman)**

"Good morning, Gabi," my sister, Melissa Rose, said in her usual perky voice.

"Morning Melrose," I replied using her nickname, as I took a piece of bacon off her plate.

"Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

My mom looked at me, "We're going to visit your grandparents tonight, sweetheart. Would you like to come?"

"I would love to, but I have to start on my project with my partner, and today is the only day he isn't busy," I said purposely leaving out his name.

"Okay," she said. "Don't forget we have to be at a party tomorrow night. We'll be back before it starts." She looked at the clock, "You girls better leave if you don't want to be late for school."

* * *

And with that I kissed my parents goodbye and drove me and my sister to school. 

When I walked into East High I was greeted by my best friend.

"Hey Gabs," she said.

I smiled, "Hey Tay."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Working on my project."

"With?"

"My partner," I said stopping at my locker.

She looked at me wide eyed.

"No, my parents aren't gonna be there."

She smirked, "You and _Bolton_ in a house alone. That should be interesting."

I rolled my eyes and we linked arms and walked to homeroom.

As soon as we walked into homeroom everyone was quiet. We made our way to our seats in the middle with all the girls glaring at me.

"I guess they're still mad at you for getting paired with Bolton," Taylor whispered.

I looked at her, "You think?"

I guess you all are wondering who _Bolton_ is. Troy Bolton is the basketball captain of East High. He's the most popular and hottest guy in school. Every girl is in love with him. And earlier this week he became my partner on our English project making every girl hate me more. The problem is my family and Troy's families are enemies. They always try to make their _businesses_ bigger than the other. My parents would kill me if I so much as bumped into him which is why I didn't tell them my partner's name.

Ms. Darbus walked in and said, "Good morning class." She started her rant about the _evils_ of cell phones when Troy and Chad walked in the classroom. "There better be a good reason why you two are late."

Chad said, "Practice ran a little late."

I looked at Taylor, "Yeah right. They were probably screwing each other."

I didn't think anyone heard me but apparently Troy did.

"You wanna repeat that Montez," he said angrily.

I turned to him, "You heard me Bolton."

Just when we were about to get started Ms. Darbus said, "One more word and you both have detention! Bolton, Danforth take your seats."

When Troy walked by me he whispered, "Bitch."

"Asshole," I whispered back but a little too loud.

Ms. Darbus yelled, "Bolton, Montez detention!"

We both groaned.

* * *

I had just walked into the theater for detention. A lot of other students were already in there doing work. I was walking by the costume closet when someone pulled me in. I let out a small scream which was quieted by someone's lips on mine. Immediately I melted into the kiss and whimpered when he pulled away and move to my neck. 

"Troy…w-we can't do this in h-h-here," I moaned.

Troy sunk his teeth in my neck, "Says who?"

I pushed him away, "We already have detention. What are you trying to do, get us expelled?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "My dad is already gonna be pissed at me for getting detention because I'm missing practice. Might as well have fun."

I kissed him gently, "Tonight I'm all yours but you have to get through detention first."

He groaned and put his forehead on mine, "Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed my cheek and left.

I stayed in the costume closet a few minutes longer thinking about our relationship. We have been dating for a year and a half, and our parents have no idea. The only person that knows is Taylor. I hate having to fight with him but if I didn't people would get suspicious. To make matters worse tomorrow night both of our families are gonna be at that business party. _How are we supposed to avoid each other?_

* * *

When I got home from school I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Gabi,  
__  
We decided to go early to your grandparents, and we already got Melrose from school. Don't forget to pick out an outfit to wear at the party tomorrow. We'll be home tomorrow at 3:40PM sharp.  
__Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

"Well at least have more time to spend with Troy," I said to myself. After I balled up the note I went upstairs to pick out my outfit for the party tomorrow.

* * *

I ran downstairs when I heard the doorbell. I opened the door and let Troy in. 

"Hey gorgeous," he said kissing me.

When we pulled away I said, "Hey yourself." I led us both to my bedroom.

"So I was thinking you do half of the project and I do the other," I said sitting on my bed.

He sat beside me, "Really? I was thinking the only thing I was doing tonight was you." He started nibbling on my neck.

"Troy, we need to get started on our project."

He pulled away from my neck, "Then we can start a different day."

He then pulled me into a passionate kiss which I completely responded to. He pushed me back on my bed. I felt for the rim of his shirt and pulled it off. He did the same with my shirt and started kissing my neck. I moaned when I felt his bulge on my thigh and shrieked when he sucked on my soft spot. He moved his hands down to my pants and unbuttoned them and took them off. He then took the opportunity to take his off to. When he got back on the bed he kissed his way up my body before he kissed my lips. He unclasped my bra and took one breast in his mouth and massaged the other with his hand. I whimpered when he stopped and he kissed me to reassure me it wasn't over. He then moved to my thong and took it off with his mouth. I took off his boxers and pulled him back on top of me.

I moaned, "Make love to me." He nodded and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss as he slowly entered me…

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining on my face and arms around my bare waist. I snuggled into Troy more and he pulled me closer. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the time…3:30PM. 

I shot up, "Damn!"

"What's wrong, Brie?" Troy asked looking at me.

"Troy, it's 3:30! My parents are gonna be here at 3:40!"

He jumped up and started putting on his clothes. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me this last night?!" I started putting on my clothes.

"I was a little busy with something else which was _your_ fault."

He sheepishly smiled, "Oh yeah, sorry."

He walked towards me and brushed his lips on mine.

We heard a door open downstairs and my dad yelled, "Gabi are you here?"

Both our eyes widened, "Uh, yeah dad." I whispered to Troy, "Go out the balcony."

He kissed me one last time before climbing down the balcony. At that moment Melrose walked in.

"Why is your balcony open?" she asked looking at me weirdly.

"Uh…I needed some fresh air."

She nodded unconvinced and left.

When the door closed I fell back on my bed. _'This is gonna be a long night.'_

* * *

We had been at the party for half an hour and still haven't run into the Boltons. I was relieved because I didn't want our families to fight, but I was upset because I wanted to see Troy. 

I touched the necklace he'd given me with a "T" pendant. I started to walk around the party to see if he was there.

When I couldn't find him I turned to my dad, "I'm gonna go upstairs to look around a bit."

"Alright, just not to long," he said and I walked upstairs.

**UPSTAIRS**** (upstairs and bedroom is Gabi's POV; downstairs and hallway is No One's POV)**

As I was walking down the hallway I passed by a room and got an idea. I looked to see if anyone was upstairs before I went in the bedroom. I put my purse on the dresser and got my cell out. I then dialed that all too familiar number…

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Troy was walking around trying to get a girl, Jaslene, to stop following him.

"…And then he called me clingy. Can you believe that? Me?" Jaslene said.

When Troy was about to answer his cell rang. He looked at the caller id and smiled when he saw it was Gabriella. "Hey baby." He looked towards Jaslene and she looked furious.

"Come upstairs and go into the fourth door to your right," said Gabriella then she hung up.

Troy closed his cell, "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have to go." And he left for upstairs but unknown to him, his dad saw him and was getting suspicious.

**BEDROOM**

I heard someone coming but I wasn't sure it was Troy so I hid in the bathroom. The door opened.

"Brie? Where are you?" I heard Troy ask.

With a sigh of relief I stepped out of my hiding place, "Waiting for you." With that I shut the door **(it isn't locked)** and went to kiss him.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"I'm telling you Luc, something is up," said Jack Bolton exasperated.

Lucille Bolton sighed, "Maybe, he just had a long day."

"Long day or not, he _never_ walks away from _any_ girl. You know he missed practice yesterday."

"Why?"

"He had detention which was the Montezes' daughter's fault."

The Montezes had walked by and Carlos Montez overheard and walked up to them.

Angrily he said, "I beg to differ. Gabriella got detention because of _your_ son, not the other way around."

"My son had nothing to do with it. He was just retaliating on what your daughter said," Jack said back just as angry, if not more.

"You know what? I don't have time to argue with someone as _petty_ as you." He turned to his wife, "Angelina lets just get Gabi and Melrose and leave." They left for upstairs.

Lucille turned to Jack, "Maybe we should leave to." Jack nodded in agreement. They also left for upstairs to get Troy. **(uh-oh)**

**BEDROOM**

"Oh god Troy…don't stop." I moaned as I gripped his shoulders. No matter how many times we did this I always felt the same. "Baby…I don't think I can hold on any longer," I said as Troy thrust deeper.

"Then don't," he groaned.

I then felt my muscles start to contract. "Oh god…I'm gonna…" all of a sudden I felt a liquid come out of me. Troy soon followed and released his seed in me, then softly fell on top of me. When he caught his breath he pulled out of me and rolled off.

I panted still catching my breath, "That…was…amazing." I saw Troy nod I agreement.

He turned towards me, "Up for another round?" I smacked him and he started laughing. "Just kidding."

"You better," I said snuggling into him more and he pull me closer.

"You know we have to leave soon, right?"

"I don't want to. I want to say here…with you."

He kissed me softly and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. We just sat there for a moment enjoying the afterglow of sex. I groaned when Troy pulled away and said, "Come on. Let's get dressed." We both started putting on our clothes.

**HALLWAY**

As Jack was walking he bumped into Carlos.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Jack asked.

Carlos retorted, "We're up here to get our daughter. Why the hell are you up here?"

"We're up here to get our son."

"Wait…they're both up here?"

Jack was about to answer when Melrose interrupted. **(her parents found her on the way upstairs)**

"Is it just me or does anyone else hears someone talking?" she asked.

Everyone listened closely to hear someone giggling.

**BEDROOM**

When I finished putting my dress on, Troy walked over to me, without a shirt on, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned into his chest, "Make sure you don't get to close to anyone."

"Why?" he asked nibbling my ear.

"You smell like sex."

"So do you."

"Yeah, but you smell worse."

"Oh really," he said poking me in my side. I yelped in surprise.

"Yes. And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." With that he started tickling me and we fell on bed.

"Troy…s-stop," I said laughing.

"Say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world."

"Never." He tickled me harder. "O-okay…T-t-troy Bolton is the h-hottest g-guy in t-t-the w-world." He stopped tickling me.

"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip to ask for permission, which I immediately granted. He started tugging on my dress which I allowed him to take off **(again. lol)** and pulled his lips back to mine once he did so successfully.

As our tongues were dueling someone suddenly opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Troy and I jumped apart and were completely terrified at _who_ we saw…

**

* * *

A/N: OMG!! On Microsoft Word this is 10 pages. My fingers are bleeding right now. Who walked in? Why are they terrified? Find out in the next chapter. Tell me if I confused any of you with the POV's. R&R**

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: OMG!!!! I am so sorry!!! I've been super busy and I was grounded, so my mom wouldn't let me on the computer. :( The next update should be up soon. Hopefully next week:) **

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX**


	3. The Truth Revealed

**I'm back!!! Sorry I haven't updated. I got in trouble **_**again.**_** (lol) Thanks for all the reviews. This is for you guys!!!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Are Zac Efron and I married? Didn't think so.**

* * *

'_Previously'_

_When I finished putting my dress on, Troy walked over to me, without a shirt on, and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_I leaned into his chest, "Make sure you don't get to close to anyone."_

"_Why?" he asked nibbling my ear._

"_You smell like sex."_

"_So do you."_

"_Yeah, but you smell worse."_

"_Oh really," he said poking me in my side. I yelped in surprise._

"_Yes. And what are you going to do about it?"_

"_This." With that he started tickling me and we fell on bed._

"_Troy…s-stop," I said laughing._

"_Say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world."_

"_Never." He tickled me harder. "O-okay…T-t-troy Bolton is the h-hottest g-guy in t-t-the w-world." He stopped tickling me._

"_Thank you." He leaned down and kissed me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip to ask for permission, which I immediately granted. He started tugging on my dress which I allowed him to take off and pulled his lips back to mine once he did so successfully._

_As our tongues were dueling someone suddenly opened the door._

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_Troy and I jumped apart and were completely terrified at _who_ we saw…_I closed my

* * *

I closed my eyes hoping it was a dream but when I opened them I still saw _our parents_. I moved closer to Troy because I didn't want anyone to see my exposed body. I felt a little bit of confidence when Troy pulled me closer, but that quickly changed to fear when I saw the look on both our parents' faces. 

Troy started to talk. "Guys we can explain."

My dad looked at him. If looks could kill Troy would have been dead a long time ago. "Really? Well would you explain to me why the hell you're on top of my half naked daughter?!"

When I saw my dad putting the blame on Troy I bucked up some courage. "Daddy…"

"Save it Gabriella." I looked at him afraid. He _never_ uses my full name. "Put on some clothes. We're going home." He, my mom, and sister left the room.

Troy's dad looked at me then at Troy, "Put on a shirt." With that Troy's parents left the room.

As soon as the door closed I broke down in tears. Troy kissed my forehead and tried to calm me down.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay."

I sobbed, "No it won't." By now you could barely understand what I was saying, but somehow Troy did. "I-i knew w-we would have t-to tell t-them, b-b-but I didn't want them to f-find out l-like this."

"Hey whatever happens, as long as we're together, its cool right?"

I smiled slightly before nodding. That was the exact thing he told me when he first gave me the necklace. We both sighed as we started to put on our clothes and left to face the raft of our parents.

**

* * *

MONTEZ HOUSE**

"How long?" my dad asked. I looked at him but didn't answer, too afraid if I did he would get even angrier, if that was possible. "Answer me dammit! How long?!"

I felt my eyelashes brim with tears just waiting to come out, but I fought to hold them back. "Over a year," I said barely audible but he still heard.

"Over a year," he looked towards my mom. "Did you hear that Angie? _Our daughter_ has been lying to us, and not to mention going behind our backs, for over a year!"

I'm guessing my mom saw a few tears roll down my cheek, because she said something before my dad could start yelling again. "Carlos calm down."

"Calm down?" he asked while he looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me to calm down." He took a deep breath and turned to me. "You know if it had been any other boy I would have been okay. But out of all the people to choose, you chose a _Bolton_. Our enemy."

I looked at him with fire in my eyes. How can he say they're our enemy? Just because they don't like each other doesn't mean their kids have to be the same way. And if he feels that strongly about the Boltons, then he definitely won't like what I'm about to tell him. I stood up slowly, "Just because the Boltons are _your_ enemies, doesn't mean they're mine."

"How dare you—"

"No how dare you? You guys always talk about how you want me to be happy, well Troy makes me happy. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Considering he's a Bolton, yes."

"Bolton or not, it's just a last name it doesn't make you. Would you like him any better if he had a different last name?!" By now I had tears streaming down my face. "I love him," I whispered. "Isn't that enough?"

"Gabriella I'm _not_ going to argue with you. You're forbidden to see him."

"Carlos," my mom started. "Don't you think—"

My dad interrupted, "That's my final decision." He went to walk away but turned around when I spoke.

"You can forbid me all you want, but that's not gonna stop me from seeing him or prevent my baby from having a father." I didn't even realize what I said until I saw my parents' eyes go wide. I walked to the door before they could say anything but just when my hand reached the knob I heard my father's voice.

"Walk out that door and you're no longer a Montez." I considered it for a moment before _walking out the door_.

**

* * *

BOLTON HOUSE (same time)**

**Troy's POV**

I was watching my father pace around the living room while screaming at me for dating a Montez.

"…how could you…you've disgraced our family…what possessed…" Since I wasn't paying attention I just caught bits and pieces of his sentences. But when he brought Gabriella, my Brie, into the conversation something inside me snapped. "Did it ever occur to you that she's using you?!" he asked/yelled.

"Gabriella wouldn't do that," I said in a dangerously low whisper.

"And how would you know? You have sex with her once and all of a sudden she's a saint. She's a Montez, Troy, they're bad news. How do you know she hasn't been telling her parents everything you've told her?" I remained silent. "For all you know she could be having sex with you one night and with Chad the next."

My hands clenched into fists. That was all it took before I went over to my dad, and I raised my fist and was about to hit him but my mom jumped in front of him.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, have you lost your mind?!"

I put my fist down and said in a surprisingly calm voice, "I wouldn't have risked it." I saw the confused looks on their faces so I decided to explain. "I wouldn't have risked getting caught for a year and a half if I didn't love her. Love isn't about just having _sex_, as you put it _dad_. It's when I see her smile and even if I'm upset I smile too. When she laughs it's so contagious so anyone around her has to laugh with her; when she bites her lip when she's nervous it's adorable and it just makes me want to kiss her. I love her more than life itself, and nothing you do will stop that. But I will not let you talk about her like she's some common whore. Punish me all you want, because in a few months I'll be out of here; hopefully at college with Brie as my fiancé and we'll be living in our own place with—" I caught myself before exposing to them that Brie was expecting _my_ baby. I saw the shocked looks on both of their faces so I turned around and walked upstairs to my room.

Since it was about one in the morning I decided to go to sleep. I didn't bother turning on the light, so I was in the dark as I stripped down to my boxers. As I turned around I saw a small lump in my bed. I pondered who it could be for a moment, to have my question answered when I heard sniffing. _Gabriella_, I thought. I walked over to the door to lock it, so we wouldn't have a repeat of last time, before walking quietly over to the love of my life. I pulled the cover back inch by inch until it completely revealed her tear stained face. Her big brown eyes looked into mine and I could tell she was trying to fight more tears that had begun to form. I climbed into the bed slowly and pulled her into my arms, only to have her start crying into my chest. She was muttering something into my chest, but because of her sobbing, it was incoherent. She was wearing one of my shirts so I slipped my hand underneath it and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Brie, you really need to calm down. Stress isn't good for you or the baby." I kissed her forehead softly. This continued for a few more minutes before she calmed down. "Are you feeling any better?"

She shook her head. "My dad told me if I walked out the door I was no longer a Montez, and I did it anyway." I cursed myself when I saw tears start to form in her eyes again.

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing." She looked at me so I took that as a cue to continue. "I wasn't planning on you being a Montez for much longer anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." I said with a smirk. That turned into a grin when I heard her giggle. "There's my favorite laugh." I rested my hand on her stomach gently and saw her frown slightly.

"What are we gonna do Troy? I mean how are we supposed to support our baby and ourselves?" She buried her head deeper in my chest and I pulled her closer.

"Do you trust me?" She looked up at me before lying her head back down.

"With my life."

"Then don't worry. We're going to U. of A. in the fall and we'll have jobs. I'd do anything to make sure you and the baby were happy." She lifted her head and moved closer to kiss me and I kissed back ardently. Why dwell on the past? What's done is done, even if it means our parents know the _truth_.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I wasn't sure how to end it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! R&R!**

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX**


	4. Sequel or Not

**Hi Guys!!!** Sorry this isn't an update for Enemies or Not **:( **. But I put a poll on my FF page that you guys should check out. If you want me to make a sequel to this story then vote "Yes". If you don't want me to make a sequel to this story then vote "No". Whatever you guys decide to vote I'm okay with it. Don't forget to vote!!! Bye!!

**~XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX~**


End file.
